Bellinor Nanu/Biography
v ) | alias = Heath Black (undercover) | status = Alive | occupation = Sometimes bartends First Grade Detective (since February 13, 1991) | affiliation = INTERPOL (since June 28, 1990) | title = | weapon = Most often: Beretta Cheetah Sometimes: Glock 21 Rarely Glock 19 | residence = Route 17 | hometown = Malie City | country = Alola: Route 17, Malie City | badgeno= 59846chapter 100 (coming soon) | story = Stanford, chapter 100 }} Bellinor Nanu is a major character of Stanford that appears in chapter 100 and a major character in Nanu's Revenge. Not unlike Émile and Cassidy, he is an International Police officer. Bellinor a somewhat short man (being 5'9"), with white hair, sometimes with black tips from it being dyed, red eyes and pale skin. Genetically, he is albinistic. He wears a Darkinium Z crystal around his neck, while he wears a Z-Ring on his left wrist. He mostly wears black jackets and jeans; to match his favourite type and a maroon undershirt; to match his eye colour, and black sandals. Biography Characterization He is mostly active at night because of his albinism, and unfortunately, people seem to misunderstand him because of this and call him "lazy". He is often short-tempered, cynical and sardonic, speaking curtly and will snap depending on the situation. He is often aggressive when in battle, triggering trainers to try harder. Despite being a hardass, he has a soft spot and deeply cares about his fiancee, Naomi and his Pokémon too; he also loves flowers as well and has an emotional attachment to the Forest Gardenia, a plant called Nanu in Alola. To make up for his lack of eyesight in the daylight, his other senses are attuned. His hearing is sharp and can hear anyone mumbling and his sense of smell is sharp too, being able to smell scents drifting in the wind. He can react quickly, withdrawing his gun nearly as quickly as Émile can. Before Stanford He gained his nickname Triple Sec because he can withdraw his gun from his holster, cock it and fire in about three seconds. Most people rarely call him by his first name, as he goes by Nanu, his surname. In Stanford According to Émile, he joined Interpol a day after he did, because his badge number was one number after his. He is knowledgeable about mixing drinks and expertly makes a dirty martini for Augustine and himself. He also made a Bloody Mary for Augustine, Cassidy and Émile, using tomato soup as an extra ingredient in it, instead of serving the soup cold by itself. Before Nanu's Revenge In chapter 1, he admits to Type: Full that he helped Cecilia fake her death and put her into a witness protection program to escape Doyle Avery. In chapter 4, it is revealed that he adopted Acerola after her whole family was murdered when she was three years old. She doesn't remember this. He had found her hiding in a closet. The murderers found out she was still alive, going back to her parent's house, only to be arrested by him. He adopted her so he could protect her, just in case something like that happened again. It is also revealed that he can't reproduce, because of having an incredibly rare disease called megalozoospermia, another reason why he adopted Acerola. In Nanu's Revenge In chapter 1, he meets a Silvally that is later called a she, despite being a genderless Pokémon. He is determined to get her back from Faba, and suceeds in doing so. Diseases he suffers from He appears to suffer from photophobia because of his albinism. He is also intolerant of fish and will get sick to his stomach when eating it. He shares this characteristic with Naomi. As an Interpol officer He started training on June 29, 1990. Naomi noticed his prowess, such as his quickdraw being incredibe and fast, as well as his aim being excellent. Weapons He often carries a Beretta Cheetah, with a custom pearly white grip his friend, Molayne Gillford created for him. He occasionally will carry a Glock 21 or rarely, a Glock 19. Appellations | group2 = His family | list2 = }} References